memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Crusade/Death from Above/Chapter 2
The Crusade is in orbit of the Genii planet. In her ready room Captain Lochley is giving Admiral Kira a heads up on the situation. So, far the team is all right but I'm a bit worried about them being in that underground bunker sir we could of had the chat on board the ship, but Ladon is a skeptical person what can you tell me about him in case I have to go down there for the meeting myself Captain Lochley says as she looks at the screen on the wall that was later installed during the ship's refit for the mission. He's a ambitious officer, he took over the Genii leadership after he killed Cowen and his plan was successful, he became the new leader of the Genii I don't trust him and if you meet with him take two MACOs with you just to be safe says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley on the screen. She looks at the monitor. Oh don't worry I won't go down there without a security escort, how is it back home any sign of Wraith activity? Elizabeth says as she looks at the monitor. On the screen Admiral Kira is handed a padd with war activity against the Wraith and gives Elizabeth the intel on the situation back in the Milky Way galaxy. A few Wraith cruisers and Darts attacked Starbase Atlantis but AR-1 and I destroyed them says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley on the screen. She looks at the monitor. Any wounded Starfleet officers or marines in the attack sir? Captain Lochley says as she looks at the monitor. A few but nothing bad says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley on the screen. Elizabeth looks at the monitor. I'll keep you appraised of the situation Admiral Crusade out Captain Lochley says as she looks at the monitor and ends the transmission. The screen shuts off. Elizabeth looks at the picture of her and Lourne on Earth before he left for Starbase Atlantis and then looks out the window. On the surface Commander Takashima is walking around the village. Lieutenant what's your opinion on the Genii seeing how you're my chief of security Commander Takashima says as she looks at Lieutenant Bryant. She looks at the Commander. Well from the reports I've gathered on the Confederation I suspect at the first sign of Federation getting weak they'll attack us Lieutenant Bryant says as she looks at Commander Takashima. She nods at her. Then they hear a sound very familiar. WRAITH DARTS a Genii soldier says as he's running as the Dart activates its beaming tech and transporter 23 Genii people off the ground. Laden and a squadron shows up and points their weapons at the away team. YOU BROUGHT THE WRAITH TO OUR DOORSTEP THEY'RE TAKING OUR PEOPLE AND YOU EXPECTED US TO TRUST YOU AND THE FEDERATION THEY FED ON MY SISTER IN THE LAST ATTACK PUT HER IN A COMA Ladon shouts as he's aiming his gun at the away team. Laurel looks at him. Let us help you and your people Commander Takashima says as she looks at him. He lowers his weapon and nods. They see the Legacy Squadron dog fighting the Wraith Darts keeping the people from being taken by the Wraith while the away team are on the surface fighting the Wraith soldiers with the Genii soldiers. The Crusade is doing battle with a Wraith Hive ship firing their weapons at the Hive ship as the Hive ship fires its energy weapons at the ship hitting its shields making them flicker. On the bridge a tactical officer looks at the console. Shields down to 56% damage to secondary hull plating Ensign Larson says as he looks at the console. Captain Lochley looks at him. Reroute emergency power to shield emitters and return fire torpedoes full spread, helm keep us in transport range to beam the away team out at a moments notice Captain Lochley says as she looks at both Ensign Larson and Ensign Parson. Both officers comply with their orders. The ship shakes hard under fire as the Crusade's torpedo launchers fire at the Hive ship doing some damage to the Hive ship as the Hive ship moves to port as the Hive starts to explode and does as the Hive took too much damage as a shockwave hits the Crusade as the Hive ship blew. On the bridge the crew is celebrating the destruction of the Hive Ship as the darts retreats from the planet and the Legacy Squadron cleans up the area of the Darts. Legacy Squadron return to the ship Captain Lochley says as she pressed the ship to ship com on her Captain's chair armrest. Aye, ma'am Captain Hiller says over the com. On the surface the away team is mopping up the last of the Wraith soldiers but there's a lot of wounded and dead, as Ladon walks up to them. Thank you Commander I'll talk to the Council and see what they say to the Alliance with the Federation Ladon says as he looks at the away team. Commander Takashima nods as her and the team beams back to the Crusade. Ladon turns to one of his men. Get a call to the council and let them know that we have a ship that can transport our nukes and soldiers Ladon says as he looks at one of his men. In the Captain's ready room Commander Takashima is briefing both Captain Lochley and Admiral Kira on the situation on the Genii homeworld. So I guess mission accomplished then Captain Lochley says as she looks at them both. Typhuss is a bit worried about how easy it was for Ladon to agree. I wouldn't bet on it my gut is telling me that Ladon is up to something says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at Captain Lochley. Commander Takashima looks at the monitor. He was very admit about getting the issue to the council and getting back with us Commander Takashima says as she looks at the screen. Then Typhuss gets even more worried about something. My past experience with him tells me that its a trap I want you back here now, that's an order Captain Lochley says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at Captain Lochley. Aye, sir Crusade out Captain Lochley says as she shuts the transmission off, and she and Commander Takashima walks out of the ready room as they walked out of the ready room. Mr. Mitchell emergency gate open send our IDC to Midway Captain Lochley says as she looks at the young officer. He inputs the commands into the helm and the gate opens and the Crusade enters it heading back to the Milky Way galaxy, that lasted 23 hours and the Crusade exits in front of the Midway space station damaged and the fleet drifting and disabled or destroyed. What the hell happened here? Captain Lochley says as she gets up from the Captain's chair looking at the devastation of the Void Fleet and the damage done to the Midway space station. I'm picking up survivors on both the ships of the Void Fleet and Midway station Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console as she gives her report to the Captain. Then Lieutenant Bryant looks at her. Captain I just did a weapon signature scan of the damage to the Midway station it matches the Genii it looks like they used their nukes to do some damage to the station. Lochley is shocked by this. I'm picking up the 147th Fleet in the area as well we're being hailed by the USS Intrepid it's Admiral Kira Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console then at Captain Lochley. She nods at her and Tina brings the transmission up on the viewer. Admiral what the hell happened here? Captain Lochley asked as she looks at the image of the Intrepid main bridge. The damn Genii attacked the station, they can't be trusted says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at Captain Lochley. She looks at the chair. Then the meeting was a ruse to get the Crusade out of the intergalactic void to attack the station now our only line of defense here is wide open for attacks Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. Then Lieutenant Watson reports. Captain, Admiral the intergalactic gate bridge just activated a fleet of 40 Genii warships just appeared and their under the banner of Ladon Radim he wants to meet both you and the Admiral on board this ship Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console then at Captain Lochley. Admiral wanna come and see what the hell he wants Captain Lochley says as she looks at the main viewer. Yes I do says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at Captain Lochley.